Into my Thoughts
by Sunbeam Dawn
Summary: Amy Rose isn't who's she's thought to be. She's trying now to get over her deep depression and insanity, but over all that, she's been rejected. Just try to understand the misunderstood. Oneshot. Rated T for insanity. Written by Sunbeam Dawn.


_A crappy work of mine which came to thought. I usually don't make stories in a character's point of view since I cannot describe that as best I can but this is a rare occasion. I do love sonamy, I always will, but this came because I wanted to see how it could turn out and see if this story and my other novel could get noticed. I am angry since this isn't 2000 words long, but I guess it could work. Read and please don't review if you didn't enjoy this or didn't like it. __  
_

* * *

As I entered the deserted room of which the party I wasn't invited to, and stand in silence. My eyes seem to wander yonder and beyond my control, only wandering carelessly around the beautifully decorated room. They obviously had forgotten to tear down these, but I feel quite grateful, as if I had triumphed this day.

But I feel emptiness inside of me. Something I cannot rid myself of, which I never will be able to. It is probably the sadness I feel in my heart, the broken ruins if which Sonic the Hedgehog messed with far too much, until it finally shattered. Now, I do not even dare to speak to the blue hero. But I still regret everything. I miss him so much, but I feel so free now beyond him, far out of his reach to torment me any longer.

As I take a few steps forward into the room, a feeling of greatness washes over me. I let my mouth fall open slightly, as I feel cool air being pulled inwards to my mouth, and it let me breathe. I feel in slow motion. My head is directed upwards as I stare at the light pink ceiling above me. The beauty of it all, but with me all alone, in silence, now I know what it is like.

I understand now. I understand all of it now. I was so foolish before, just so foolish. To run after the man, hedgehog, of my dreams until he finally gave in to my commands? He did not let himself be manipulated in such a way, and I had to learn it the hard way, and I still struggle to mend my shattered, weak, and foolish heart.

He hurt me, and after his irrational statement, he turned around, and didn't look back at me. He didn't apologize to me, and he hasn't even after six months, and probably never will. But I still remember that moment, and it won't leave my thoughts, my memories, and it will never vanish out of my life like I hope it will someday. It's a negative milestone in my life, and I might never be able to love again.

I continue to walk into this wonderland, with my fingers outstretched, trying to reach farther out into the air as I could let them. Air graces my fingertips, and I feel the slightest breeze engulf them in its magical wonder. I love this air, and I need the satisfaction. I take another step, and look around me again.

I see a metallic table, bare and clean, polished and shiny. It holds nothing on it, and it looks sad. I bare a resemblance to this table, because we are both somehow similar, we've both been wiped clean of something we once held dear.

But we aren't similar, because this table will once again look graceful, hold a vase of flowers, typically roses, tulips, petunias, all kinds of elegant flowers. Cakes, pies, salads, chicken, silver wear, whatever. But what I am attempting to say is that, this now bare table will have something yet again to hold to dear, will lose it, and then have another. But I'm not that way. I won't hold anything dear to me ever again.

I take two more steps forward, and I see the windows next to the table. I see the night sky, and glimmering stars which held my dead soul, shine through the dark room, casting beautiful light over the silver table, it's light reflecting beautifully, that I can actually see my reflection. But I don't want to see myself, for I am too angry for letting myself become so weak, so vulnerable, to a childhood crush, who I probably still have feelings for.

The problem is, if you have a childhood crush, the thing I've learned so far, is to not become so emotionally and mentally obsessed with them. I learned this the hard way. I highly suggest, if he's broken your heart at least twice and say he didn't love you, leave the guy in the dust. Better to forget him then to become depressed as I have now. Look where I am, alone, in a dark room.

I look down, and notice the beautiful red carpet, naturally red, like roses. It reminds me, of myself. This is my name, Amy Rose, the pink Sonic the Hedgehog obsessed fan girl. I'm not a fan girl, but I'm still highly obsessed over someone I cannot get over. My ex-hero, Sonic, aka, Sonikku. I have now noticed the carpet's beauty. I feel a mix of anger and sadness.

Sadness for such elegant beauty, and anger for the resemblance of myself to yet another inanimate object. I believe I will soon be going insane, because I cannot contain the sanity I have left to control within myself. It is the truth, it is all beyond myself, and I'm close to succumb to this new feeling of failure and depression. I can only breathe and blink, and think, and move.

How nice? In my vision now, I see a hardwood made dance floor. I walk towards it, and see metal silver colored steps leading up to the little foot raised stage like dance floor. I hurry up the steps, and my footsteps echo through the room, the thumping noises I make as I attempt to run up these stairs.

I feel tears begin to uprise through my eyes. My tears, they have come because of yet another connection to Sonic. He runs, he runs everyday, and that thought, it can drive me into suicide. He'd run away from me, even if I only wanted to say a warm hello, I never got the chance unless we were in battle, but it was very brief.

Now they are streaming down, like a rainstorm in the heavens. I keep up my speed, and try to increase. But I feel nothing, because I don't feel the gust of wind that would always pass by when I did go really fast.

I'm on the dance floor now. In silence. And it feel a presence, as I now begin to dance. To twirl, to swirl, around with what I believe is beauty. I feel air rush around me, to blur around me, as my face in pressed against the ceiling. My palms are flat against it too, flying all around.

I feel powerful. Like nothing can harm me now.

I feel invincible, no one can over come me.

I feel strong, like I was never vulnerable, like I never cried, like I never met Sonic the Hedgehog, like I was always free, to be, me.

I smile widely as I let myself spin in rhythm. I feel like a ballerina in a music box. I watch as the metal table, decorations, windows, beautiful red carpet, and wooden dance floor swirl around me, nothing compared to how powerful I felt. I kept spinning around, and got dizzier and dizzier.

"Hey!" I hear a male voice exclaim.

I can't stop spinning. As my smile expands, my jade eyes sparkle, my face brightens, and I spin faster.

"I said HEY!"

I can't stop, and I hear footsteps running up near me. I feel strong arms around my body, and I have stopped spinning.

I'm lifted upwards and I now see myself flying through the air, and landing harshly on my stomach outside the building, and I turn around just in time to see a door slammed behind me.

I sit up, and I laugh. I laugh crazily, insanely, and freely. No one can hurt me. And trust me, I'm aware of what had happened. I related myself to objects, started dancing, and was thrown out. But, the problem is, I don't care. I can be insane, I can be stupid, I can be weak. But the thing Sonic the Hedgehog can't take away from me, is my crazy, free spirit, that somehow prevails in the weirdest of ways.

I stand up, and I skip away into the dark horizon, beyond anyone's sight, and to my home, where I originated, where I belong.


End file.
